


Some people want it all

by Jaehyun_has_a_nice_butt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehyun_has_a_nice_butt/pseuds/Jaehyun_has_a_nice_butt
Summary: Some people want diamond rings.Some just want everything.But everything mean nothing if i aint got you.In which case Wonwoo has nothing.





	Some people want it all

Everywhere Wonwoo went, at least something reminded him of Wen Junhui.

It would leave a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he would see a dance studio, or velvet chokers, or a certain brand of cosmetics, or big and colorful pieces of street art, or twinkling decorative LED lights. 

He didn't like them because they would remind him of Wen Junhui. 

The Wen Junhui who was about to get married in twenty minutes. The love of Wonwoo's life wasn't marrying him, but instead a younger man that shares the same nationality as Junhui. A 27 year old Xu Minghao. 

"Yah Wonwoo, you shouldn't drink so much before the wedding begins, you'll be too drunk by the end of the night." 

Wonwoo looks up from his coke and rum to see Junhui standing in front of him. His tone may have been a little stern, but his face certainly didn't show it.

"What's fun about being sober?" He teased with a somewhat rhetorical question. Junhui just rolled his eyes and gave off his usual half smirk.

"What's fun about a hangover and not remebering anything from the day before?" Junhui asked as he sat down next to Wonwoo on the black leather couch.

Wonwoo chuckled. "You would know way more about that then me considering all the parties you would go to back in college."

"Hey I went to an average amount of parties, you were just a hermit crab back then."

"Still am."

Junhui smiled and leaned back on the couch, a heavy sigh leaving from his chest as he stares up at the ceiling. 

It's 4:50 pm. 

10 minutes until Junhui has to stand up on the alter and marry Minghao. 

Not Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo." Junhui says without moving his eyes away from the ceiling. Wonwoo doesn't look at Junhui either, finding the tiled floor way easier to look at. "I'm getting married."

"Congrats." 

Wonwoo's stotic as ever. Junhui assumes it's because of the alcohol. Wonwoo knows it's because of the broken heart in his pathetic chest.

"I still can't believe you turned down my offer of being the best man to my own wedding." Junhui stated plainly. He twiddled his thumbs together; Wonwoo knows it's been a habit of his for as long as Wonwoo's known him. 

Be the best man to the love of his life while he gets married to another man? As fucking if. "You know your brother deserves that spot way more then I do." That was Wonwoo's excuse and he was sticking to it. 

"Yeah, but you're my best friend. You are basically my brother as well." Junhui whined. Ouch. 

"And that won't change just because I wasn't the best man to your wedding." Wonwoo wanted to tear his throat off just for saying the words 'your wedding'. 

Wonwoo looked at Junhui and he was sporting a pout on his face. Cute.

-

Wonwoo was simply doing his homework when there was pounding at his door. "Wonwoo! Can you get that?!" Soonyoung yelled from the bathroom. He huffed as he sat up from his bed and walked over to the door. 

Junhui didn't even wait for Wonwoo to let him in and walked in. "Wonwoo, I think I'm in love." He sighs dramatically before laying across Seokmin's bed. 

Wonwoo swears his heart skipped multiple beats.

"What?" He hoped Junhui couldn't hear the rawness in his voice. 

Of course Junhui didn't. 

"There's a freshman in my dance class who's so cute and talented. Ahhh, Xu Minghao."

Xu Minghao. 

The name alone shattered Wonwoo's world. 

He didn't respond to Junhui. He didn't have the heart to. Junhui sat up on Seokmin's bed and he had a bright smile on his face. 

"We have a date on saturday." 

-

 

At first he thought that Minghao and Junhui wouldn't last. Sure, Junhui had a few relationships before he'd met Minghao, but they would only last several months at best. 

But Minghao was different. 

Wonwoo realized that after they've been together for a year. 

Obviously Wonwoo didn't like Minghao. He was fit, had nice fashion sense, a great photographer and artist. Not to mention he had a quick wit and pretty funny. 

He was everything Wonwoo was not. 

He hid the fact that he didn't like Minghao very well. He didn't want Junhui to be upset with him so he never told him. 

But Wonwoo knows that he has no right to be upset with Minghao or Junhui. He'd been in love with Junhui since high school and he had plenty of opportunity to confess his feelings. 

But his mind won over his heart and he kept quiet. 

He's 28 and only Jeonghan, Joshua, and Soonyoung know about Wonwoo's true feelings. 

He feels so pathetic.

One of his best friend's is about to get married in 5 minutes and he's silently wollowing in self pity like a damn teenager. 

There was a knock at the door. Wonwoo and Junhui look over at the door at the same time. 

"Come in." 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan walk in and shut the door behind them.

Junhui gets up and hugs seungcheol and Jeonghan. Seungcheol ruffles Junhui's hair and Jeonghan fixes the collar on Junhui's black suit. 

Wonwoo chugs the rest of his rum and coke in one go and walks across the room to fill his glass up again. 

"You almost ready?" Seungcheol asks. Junhui nods and looks over at Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, you coming?" 

Wonwoo turns around and Junhui and Seungcheol are both smiling although Junhui's nervousness is showing through his eyes. Jeonghan, however has a sad look on his face when he looks at Wonwoo. 

"Uhhh, yeah I'll be right out, I just gotta do something real quick. Don't wait up." He waves them off and takes a sip of his drink. Junhui smiles kindly at him and it doesn't help. 

He feels like puking, and it isn't because of the alcohol in his system. 

Seungcheol points Junhui through the door and they both walk out the small waiting/dressing room. 

Jeonghan stays. 

"Wonwoo." 

He doesn't say anything.

He can't say anything.

"Wonwoo." Jeonghan's voice is quaking with emotions. 

Wonwoo slams the glass down on the table and hides his face from him. He hears Jeonghan's quick footsteps walking towards him and he turns quick so they can embrace in a tight hug. 

Wonwoo's throat is choked up to the point where it's painful and the tears are warm on his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry." Jeonghan mutters in Wonwoo's shoulder. He rubs his hands in slow circles on Wonwoo's back. 

Wonwoo just cries harder. 

"I fucked up. I fucked up so bad and now he'll never be mine. Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I get over him?! It's been twelve fucking years and here I am crying like a bitch while he goes out and marries HIM!" 

Jeonghan doesnt say anything. Just sooths Wonwoo and lets him cry. 

Wonwoo continues to cry until minutes pass and they are still hugging tightly. Wonwoo feels kind of bad because now the shoulder of Jeonghan's navy blue suit is all damp now. 

They both sit down on the couch when Wonwoo calms down and his cries die down to pathetic whimpers. Jeonghan still has his hand on Wonwoo's back and Wonwoo is staring at his hands. At his ringless ring finger. 

"I have no one to blame but myself. I put his happiness before my own. Love fucking sucks, Jeonghan. At least you have Joshua. I'm proud of you." Wonwoo says, picking at his nails. Jeonghan sits up and reaches over to the table and grabs Wonwoo's glass and practically shoves it in Wonwoo's face. 

"Drink."

Wonwoo drinks. 

With the room all quiet now, they can hear the loud bustle of all the people down the long hallway. 

The reception must have started by now. 

Jeonghan pats Wonwoo's thin thigh and stands up, offering his hand. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up. You don't have to watch the reception if you don't want to. I'll tell them you got too drunk and started throwing up." Wonwoo sighs and takes Jeonghan's hand and stands up. 

"Thanks, but what kind of friend would I be if I weren't there for his wedding?" 

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Jeonghan asks softly. Wonwoo only nods, his throat was too sore at this point. 

He takes his drink with him when they visit the bathroom real quick, splashing his face with cold water and waited until his face was no longer red and his eyes weren't puffy. 

They walk out of the bathroom and quietly walk down the hall. Jeonghan was holding onto his hand tightly and Wonwoo felt too powerless to sqeeze that tightly. 

They open the door as quietly as possible to prevent any distractions and make their way to where their friend's have been. 

"Where've you been? They started 20 minutes ago." Mingyu asks. Jeonghan doesn't hesitate before telling them that there was an issue with Wonwoo'suit and he had helped him fix it. Mingyu nods in understanding and looks back up front. Joshua and Soonyoung share a look with each other and they both mentally decided that this was a conversation for another time. 

Wonwoo couldn't lift his head up. He blatantly decided against it. 

But he heard everything. 

The vows ringing in his ears like a high frequency whistle that just wouldn't quiet down. 

Then after all the muddled noises that seemed to blur together, Wonwoo heard what he feared most. 

"Xu Minghao, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do."

A couple of cat calls and whistles and giggles from the crowd. 

"And Wen Junhui, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

 

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. I had an actual mental breakdown last night and had to write something sad. 
> 
> It kinda sucks but hey, its my first fanfic here say yay


End file.
